


build a better box [podfic]

by aethel



Series: occasional podfic tyler hoechlin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Dylan, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of "build a better box" by verity</p>
            </blockquote>





	build a better box [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [build a better box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566036) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Download from mediafire: [mp3 of whole series](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r6dmafmt1qa1407/occasional+wolf+tyler+-+itpe.zip) (51MB)  
Download from the audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/build-better-box); [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122699.zip)  
Length: 0:42:49


End file.
